Llapac Atic
by mayra swansea
Summary: No se vieron pero sus manos se rozaron y sus corazones quedaron unidos. ¿Cómo harán para descubrir que la persona que más odian es la persona que más aman? OoC
1. Prólogo

**Prologo**

**Edward POV:**

Miré mi volvo. ¿Cómo se había podido malograr justo cuando iba a dar mi examen de ingreso a la universidad? ¿Lo podría dejar así? ¿Acá? ¿No se lo robarían?

Voltée al escuchar el sonido de un motor, era el autobús. Suspiré frustrado, tenía que tomarlo, y para ser preciso, iba a ser la primera vez que me subía a uno. Levanté la mano para que el bus parase, lo hizo y subí rápidamente, el conductor me pidió un dólar y se lo di de inmediato. Pero ahora me tenía que enfrentar con otro problema, el lugar estaba lleno de gente y no había ningún asiento disponible. Conclusión: Tenía que ir parado agarrándome de la barandilla.

Estando ya muy cerca de la universidad, Sonó el celular de alguien a la vez que el bus frenaba de golpe, perdí el equilibrio, mientras estiraba mi brazo para agarrar la barandilla, pero lo coloqué sobre la mano de una muchacha. Nos estremecimos.

-Lo siento-Murmuré apenado mientras me dirigía hacia la puerta para bajar sin voltear a ver el rostro de la joven.

-No te preocupes- Dijo muy ensimismada en su conversación telefónica.

**Bella POV:**

-Vanessa, el bus acaba de frenar muy feo y tú me vienes con que no encuentras el labial, tengo un examen de ingreso ¿sabías?-

-Dime, Nessie-Chilló

-Te gustó ese apodo que te puso Jake ¿Cierto?-

Bufó, mientras le cortaba la llamada. Bajé apresurada para ver quién había sido aquel muchacho del bus. Pero no había nadie, miré mi mano aún sintiendo un agradable calor…sentía que nunca me iba a olvidar de su tacto en mi piel…más bien, estaba segura.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

¡Bien gente! Como sabrán tengo que estar obligatoriamente escribiendo dos fics, xqe si no me desespero. Aquí comienza la aventura de los cabezotas de Edward y Bella.


	2. Chapter 2: Tacto

**Capítulo: Tacto**

**Bella POV**

Estaba sentada ante la mesa de metal, yo traía el libro de literatura entre las manos, ya que pronto tendría una práctica y mi mente no daba para más ¿Qué diablos era eso de sílabas métricas? ¿Hipérbole? Nadie me había dicho que adecuarse al primer ciclo era tan difícil, pero tenía que hacerlo porque al fin y al cabo amaba esto. Si no, no hubiera escogido esta carrera.

Levanté la vista al escuchar el chirrido de la puerta al abrirse. Vanessa venía saltando de un lado al otro muy feliz, ella era de esas personas que por más tristes, cansadas, fatigadas y molestas que estén, siempre muestran una sonrisa cálida, que te hace sentir bien de repente.

-Hola, Bells- Susurró sentándose al frente de mí.

-Hola-Dije secamente.

-Bella, no seas aburrida, todos están en el comedor y tu andas pudriéndote entre libros, por favor vamos-Rogó juntando las manos como si fuera a ponerse a rezar.

-No-

-¿Por qué siempre andas de tan mal humor?-Preguntó- ¿Es porque no tienes novio?

-No necesito un novio, Vanessa, no empieces con eso-Renegué

-Nessie, dime Nessie-

Luego se quedó en silencio, con esa sonrisa imborrable en los labios. No parecíamos mellizas, ella era totalmente opuesta a mí, popular (La típica muchacha que usa las vinchas y listones, perfumes, cremas humectantes, maquillaje, minifaldas, blusas cortas, que ama los colores vivos) también era muy guapa, chicos por montones, amigos en cantidad, solo le faltaba algo: Jacob Black, el era amigo mío, mejor dicho…mi mejor amigo, pero había un problema, era como si Vanessa no existirá para él, la UNICA vez que habló con ella, le dijo Nessie ya que había visto la película del Monstro del lago Ness y se había metido tanto en la película que se confundió al llamarla, lo malo es que mi hermana no lo sabe y cree que la llamó así de cariño-Suspiré- que ni se entere.

-¿No me vas a decir que aún esperas que el príncipe azul que te tomó la mano, por pura casualidad en un bus, hace más de un año regrese? ¿O sí?-

-Yo…yo…Solo…sé que eso no te importa-Me sonrojé mucho.

-No sé cómo te puedes enamorar así, deberías…no sé, aceptar a Mike, es un buen chico-

-No, voy a estar con alguien que has besado-Comuniqué, cerrando de golpe el libro.

-Mike no, Ben no, Tyler no, Erick no, Eleazar no, James no…-

…-¿Qué haces?-Le interrumpí

-Tratando de acordarme de alguna persona que no haya besado, con la cual puedas estar-Afirmó

No pude evitar rodar los ojos

Saltó en su asiento

-Lo encontré-Chilló de alegría

-¿Quién?-Pregunté de pura curiosidad.

Sus ojos chocolates relampaguearon de emoción mientras su sonrisa se ampliaba más que nunca.

-Edward Cullen, es guapísimo, adinerado, muy sociable…-

…-Fastidioso, idiota, malvado, renegón y lo mejor: Nos odiamos mutuamente- Lo último lo dije en tono sarcástico.

-Flash back-

Estaba caminando por el pasillo de la universidad, muy concentrada en el plano que me habían entregado, en la mano izquierda tenía la malteada de chocolate, que de a ratos le daba un pequeño sorbo.

Por el suroeste, están los dormitorios de las chicas y la lavandería, al norte el dormitorio de los chicos, el campus más próximo está al sur, es donde me tocan mis primeras clases.

De pronto choco con algo, no puedo evitar jadear del susto y del leve dolor que sentí en el pecho, por el impacto del golpe.

-¿Qué te pasa?-Pregunta el joven de cabello cobrizo totalmente exasperado, mientras intenta limpiarse la camisa manchada con mi malteada.

-Yo…yo...yo-Tartamudeo sin lograr decir algo conciso.

-No digas nada- Grita- Tengo que volver a cambiarme de ropa. Se acomoda y comienza a volver por donde vino.-Buenas tardes- Susurra molesto.

-Idiota-Chillo, terminando de tirar el envase de malteada en la basura. Solo fue un accidente, no fue apropósito. ¿Se creé tan importante para tomarme la molestia de lanzarle mi malteada de DOS dólares? Pues tendré que comprarme otra en el cafetín.

-¿Idiota?-Pregunta amargo cuando dobla la esquina- Si tú eres la que camina viendo cualquier cosa, menos el camino-Grita fuerte para que lo escuche.

Quedo mirando el pasadizo por donde acababa de desaparecer ¿No le puedo romper el cuello? ¿Ahogarlo en el baño? ¿Tirarlo por el balcón? ¿Hacerlo rodar por las escaleras? ¡Fue un accidente!

Bien, ahora tenía que fijarme más en los caminos

-Fin del flash back-

-Recuerda que es mi mejor amigo- Farfulló Nessie –Quisiera que tú y él se traten mejor por lo menos.

**Edward POV**

-Pues, yo te puedo presentar a Tanya Denali- Bramó Mike alzando una ceja.

Negué con la cabeza ¿Por qué no simplemente me dejaban en paz?

-¿Que tal si te presento a Jane Vulturi?- Masculló el Quileute de mi costado- Está como quiere

-Eso si no te mata su hermano Alec, primero- Interrumpe Ben riendo entre dientes- Es muy celoso, además que siempre anda con sus inseparables secuaces: Félix y Demetri- Se estremeció- Se comenta que reparten buenos golpes.

-No- Dije alejando mi bandeja- Tal vez salga con alguien, esta semana

Jacob me miró entrecerrando lo ojos

- Jake- Susurré en desapruebo- Yo puedo buscarme mis citas

- Eres tan ermitaño, me asustas- Dijo Alice

Suspiré, a la vez que mis amigos entraban en una charla sobre algo de hipérbole ¿Qué era eso?

Volteé sin saber que me encontraría con la mirada de Isabella, quien venía al lado de mi amiga Nessie. Hizo un gesto de disgusto al notar que la examinaba, deposité la mirada en mi almuerzo.

-Ya no tengo hambre-Afirmé parándome de un salto al notar su llegada.

-Gracias por evitarme el disgusto de comer cerca de tí, Cullen- Atacó la castaña

-Un placer, ahorrarme ver tu cara de ogro mientras como algo, Swan-contraataqué.

-Bien, chicos, no es hora de pelearse ¿Qué pasa con ustedes?-Preguntó Angela

Me encogí de hombros

-Pues así son desde el primer día que se vieron- Confirmó Mike

Sin decir más nada, tiré lo que me quedaba de almuerzo y salí caminando hacia el patio, mientras pasaba por medio del campus, escuchaba las risitas nerviosas de las muchachas que me quedaban viendo, podía notar sus sonrojos, que por lo contrario me hacían sonrojar más a mí. Elevé la vista al cielo y sentí un apretujón en el pecho. Otro día más…Otro día más, sin encontrar a la chica manos de seda de aquel bus. Siempre me lamentaría no haber volteado a verla y no salir corriendo abrumado por las sensaciones. ¿Algún día la encontraré? ¿Sentirá lo mismo que yo? ¿Se acordará de mí? ¿De aquel chico que vive enamorado de ella sin saber cómo se llama, donde vive, de que color son sus ojos y que solo recuerda la sensación de su piel bajo el tacto de su mano? Creo que pido mucho… es difícil creer…que me pude enamorar así.

Estaba seguro que no podría olvidarla, al menos tenía que intentarlo, cuadré los hombros y caminé hasta una chica baja- Del mismo tamaño que Alice- era delgada, cabello castaño y rizado en las puntas, tés blanca y sonrisa profunda.

-Hoy es tu día de suerte- Susurré con voz aterciopelada cerca de su oreja

Al voltear, pestañó unas cuantas veces sorprendida

-Hola, Edward- Saludó.

-Me conoces-

-Toda la universidad te conoce- Soltó una risita- ¿Cuál es el motivo por el que me hablas? No es que no me agrade, solo que es rara, ya sabes- La chica mucho hablaba.

-Bueno, quería… no sé, saber si quieres ir a cenar esta noche conmigo ¿Quiéres?-

-Claro-Chilló abriendo ampliamente los ojos hacia sus amigas que se habían alejado para darnos un espacio para hablar.

-Entonces…

…-Jessica- Afirmó

-Jessica, nos vemos hoy, aquí, a las 8:00 de la noche- Musité sonriendo torcidamente- Siempre me habían dicho que sonreír así traía afectos en las chicas- me pasé una mano por el cabello y caminé hacia mi habitación. Bien aquí empezaba el proyecto de olvidarme de la chica del bus, aunque sabía que en lo más hondo de mi corazón me negaba hacerlo.


	3. Chapter 3: La carta

**Capítulo: La carta**

Me vestí rápidamente dejando a Jessica durmiendo sobre su cama. Salí de su habitación y caminé rápidamente hacia la mía, era un poco dificultoso ya que las luces estaban apagadas y yo no era un devoto de la oscuridad, de pequeño el idiota de Emmett siempre me había asustado en los apagones.

Abrí la puerta del dormitorio, encendí la luz, para ver al grandulón y a Carlisle sentados juntos en la cama observándome con un brillo expectante en los ojos

-Está sonrojado, tiene el labio hinchado y la ropa arrugada-Expresó el rubio

-Labial en el cuello, descalzo, pantalón al revés-Le siguió Emmett y no pude evitar soltar una carcajada al comprobar que era cierto.-Creo que se la pasó "muy bien" con una chica.

-Pues sí- Mascullé

-Te cuidaste, supongo-Exigió saber Carlisle

-Hermanito- Le dijo Emmett a mi otro hermano- Tranquilo, no avergoncemos a Edward.

-Creo que me daré una buena ducha, ¡Estoy muerto!-Chillé – ¡Y tengo sueño!

-Muy bueno- Afirmó Carlisle- ¿Entonces va enserio?

Lo miré levantando una ceja

-No, Jessenia, solo fue un aperitivo-Reí entre dientes

El rubio algo molesto respondió:

-Es Jessica, no Jessenia, y deberías tratar mejor a las chicas, tenemos una hermana mujer- Gruñó

-Bien. Aliviánense- Interrumpió Emmett - Carlisle a dormir, Ed vete a la ducha.

Lo miramos sorprendidos

-¿Qué? Yo tengo 24 años y soy el mayor aunque no parezca-Se defendió moviendo las babuchas de Bob esponja cerca de la cara de Carlisle- Puedo darles órdenes, porque tu rubio tienes 23 y Edward 18.

Alcé las manos haciendo teatralmente como si lo estuviera alabando, luego me dirigí a tomar mi ropa de dormir y luego entré al baño.

**Bella POV**

Los rayos de sol entraron por la ventana. Abrí los ojos ampliamente y me acerqué impresionada hacia la ventana.

-¡Sol!-Chillé contenta- ¡Vanessa Swan levántate! Hay sol.

-Cállate-Gruñó mi hermana tapándose bruscamente con la frazada-Idiota.

No puede evitar poner los ojos en blanco

-¿Sabías que las personas que duermen d-e-m-a-s-i-a-d-o les salen arrugas a temprana edad?-Le mentí y al instante ya estaba tendiendo su cama.

-Malditas arrugas-Masculló- Felizmente no tenemos tercera compañera de cuarto, para que no me vea así por las mañanas.

Luego de eso, me aseé y me puse ropa limpia. Fui caminando adormilada hacia la cafetería, había estudiado hasta muy tarde y los parpados me pesaban.

En un rincón Cullen, hablaba seriamente con Stanley, no soy chismosa, pero por la expresión que tenía el, no la estaba pasando bien así que agucé el oído.

-Créeme, fuiste muy privilegiada-El dijo lentamente

-Ok, tal vez otro día, podamos encontrarnos y pasarla bien como ayer-Balbuceó la "Escoba de paja"

-Seguro-Respondió Edward.

Caminé a comprar mi comida, al voltear vi que Cullen estaba cerca de mí.

-Deberías ser mas considerado con la chica-Renegué- ¡Oh! Lo siente no sé porque te hablo de consideraciones… nunca lo entenderías.

-Mira Swan, sé que estas celosa porque ella tiene mucha más suerte que tú, pero, párala ¿Ok? Deja disfrutar a los bienaventurados.

-Idiota- Murmuré mascando mi manzana

Me senté en la mesa donde estaban mis amigos, Alice se volteó sonriendo hacia mí

-¿Qué hay de nuevas Bells?-

-Nada, ya sabes como es mi vida-Susurré

Su sonrisa se ensanchó mucho más

-Alice Cullen está para hacerla más entretenida-Sus ojos brillaron eufóricos- Vamos a una fiesta, pasado mañana, ya sabes, con tu hermana, Esme y Rose.

Entrecerré los ojos

-No tengo elección ¿Verdad?-Pregunté

-Nop-Respondió aniñadamente. Le lancé una mirada a Edward quien se debatía en sentarse o no- Ninguno de mis hermanos irá, tienen planes "de hombres" Según ellos.

Abrí la botella de limonada y le di un gran sorbo mientras asentía

-Cullen, no te quiero ver la cara así que vete-Gruñí

Me lanzó una uva al rostro

Me levanté pero mi pie se enredó -No sé cómo- con la silla y caí de lado. Mi rostro se tornó rojo, cuando su risa tronó en mis oídos, al pararme vi que todo el comedor me observaba, casi con lágrimas en los ojos- Siempre me pasa cuando al amargarme- me senté de nuevo, deseando con todo el corazón que la tierra me tragara.

-Buena coordinación Isabella-Se mofó a la vez que su hermana lo fulminaba con la mirada.

**Jacob POV**

Terminé de sacarle brillo a mis zapatos, así que me paré y me serví agua porque la sed me estaba matando, cuando deposité el vaso al lado de la jarra, bajé la vista para ver un sobre debajo de la puerta. Fui y cogí el papel entre las manos. Decía: Para Jacob.

Con cuidado despegué la carta y comencé a leerla.

_Hola Jake:_

_Soy una chica que te conoce muy bien y de verdad no sé cómo empezar a decirte esto, pero sé que lo tengo que hacer. _

_Desde hace tiempo me he dado cuenta que te has vuelto una parte indispensable en mi vida, eres lo último que pienso al acostarme y lo primero que pienso al levantarme. Estas presente en todo lo que hago, en todo lo que veo y en todo lo que toco. Te parecerá exagerado, pero necesitaba decírtelo, quiero el suelo que pisas, el aire que respiras, quiero escuchar todo lo que dices…te quiero completamente. _

_Tal vez tu no sientas lo mismo que yo, porque de mil y un maneras he intentado mostrarte lo que siento. Medítalo y espero que sepas quien soy y me des una respuesta. Si no lo descubres, pronto te llegará la siguiente carta._

_Atte: La última nota de tu perfecta sinfonía_

Quedé observando el papel. Jamás me había puesto a pensar que pudiera ser tan importante para alguien._ Susp_iré profundamente tratando de que aquella alegría se esfumara. ¿Si era una broma de mis amigos? Ya que casi todos estudiaban literatura. Pero había leído las historias de: Bella, Edward, Emmett y Seth. Pero ninguna tenía el sentimiento y el amor que emanaba las palabras que me habían dedicado. ¿Será que es porque ella lo sentía de verdad?

Tenía que averiguar a como dé lugar quien era aquella persona. Sonreí, debería ser verdad, le interesaba mucho a una chica. Guardé la carta en el bolsillo de mi pantalón y fui corriendo a buscar a Bella, para contárselo.

….

O.o No hace falta que les diga quién es la chava de la carta. ¬¬ Aww! Ando probando con cosas innovadoras! XD

Besos y gracias por leerme….a los que me dejan review…y lapo a los que NO XD XD


	4. Chapter 4: Volvo

**Capítulo: Volvo**

-¿Pasa algo Edward?-Preguntó Carlisle echándose su perfume favorito

-Nada- Respondí en un suspiro

Avanzó hacia mí y depositó una mano en mi hombro en símbolo de apoyo

-Creo, que desde fallecieron nuestros padres…te has alejado del mundo real, recuerda que en mi puedes confiar, soy tu hermano mayor…no tan mayor que digamos claro está-Sonrió- Pero sabes que a pesar de eso, tienes en mí, un amigo incondicional.

-Gracias-Respondí- Pero ese no es el problema en sí

-De esa forma me confirmas que hay un problema- Afirmó. Desvié la mirada al techo de la habitación y me quedé ahí sentado en la silla aledaña a la puerta durante un rato- ¿Edward?

Entrecerré los ojos con desgano

-Es algo estúpido, Carlisle- Se retiró un momento, jaló una silla para acomodarse a mi costado, se pasó una mano por su cabello rubio, mientras me observaba detenidamente esperando que agregara más cosas- Estoy enamorado, tontamente enamorado.

Abrió los ojos ampliamente

-¡Ese no es motivo de estar apenado Edward! ¡¿Quién es?-Preguntó repentinamente eufórico

-No lo sé-Hubo un silencio, mientras tanto escribía las últimas palabras de mi ensayo.

-¿Cómo que no lo sabes?-Se atrevió a decir por fin.

Se abrió la puerta dejando ver a Emmett algo sonrojado y con una sonrisa boba en el rostro.

-Que hay hermanitos- Saludó sirviéndose agua, luego dejó el vaso al lado de la jarra.

-¿Qué pasó contigo?- Pregunté- Te desapareciste

-Estoy saliendo con Rosalie Hale- Comunicó echándose en la cama- Es tan bella e inteligente, es…todo.

-Atraparon a Emmett Cullen- Habló Carlisle, asomándose por la ventana para ver el edificio del frente.

-Hey futuro médico, la chica que te gusta está con Bella y creo que con su hermana-Comunicó

Bufé al instante

-Pues yo no buscaba a Esme- Anunció Carlisle sonrojándose- Además, tu qué ¿Eh? ¿Tú, que?- Se aceró sigilosamente donde el grandulón que tenía los ojos cerrados. Le sacó el zapato y lo tiró por la ventana. Emmett se incorporó de un salto y corrió donde Carlisle quien a toda velocidad intentaba subirse al camarote. Intento: Fallido. Luego Emm lo tenía inmovilizado en el suelo, con los brazos en la espalda.

-Hay, hay suéltame- Se quejó el rubio

No pude evitar poner los ojos en blanco

-Hombres- Dijo una voz cantarina. Emmett dejó la tortura a Carlisle, el torturado se recompuso, yo me sonrojé al pensar la escena en que ella los había visto.

-Hola, Ness- Dijimos todos al unisono (Y debo admitir con las bocas abiertas)

-Muchachos, ¿Esto es de alguien? –Preguntó mostrando el zapato de Emmett

Pasó un profundo silencio, a la vez que intentábamos contener la risa. El grandulón sonrojado miró el suelo, fue hacia la ventana y cogió su zapato

Esta vez si comenzamos a reír a carcajadas

-Bueno chicos, es ahora de irme- Susurró Vanessa, sonrió pícaramente, guiñó un ojo y luego se retiró del lugar.

-wow-Dijimos los tres al unisono

-Sí que es linda- Hablé

-Más que eso-Agregó Carlisle

-Hay, tengo que traer un libro de la biblioteca-Renegué- ¿Vamos Emmett?

El grandulón se encogió de hombros, incorporándose

-Vamos-

-Llévense la llave-Ordenó Carlisle- Iré…donde…ya saben, de repente vengo rápido o tal vez no.

Tomé las llaves que estaban sobre la mesa y salí de la habitación con Emmett pisándome los talones.

-¿Puedes prestarme tu volvo para llevar a cenar a Rose?-Preguntó tratando de imitar burdamente la expresión que pone Alice.

-No, usa tu Jeep-

-Pero tu volvo es más elegante-Atacó

-Lo sé-

**Bella POV**

Me senté en el césped que estaba seco gracias al hermoso sol, la vitamina D entraba por mis poros haciéndome sentir genial, como con las baterías cargadas.

-¡Bella!-

Me volví hacia donde provenía la voz de Jacob. Le saludé con la mano.

-Mira- Me tendió una carta

Me atraganté al reconocer la letra: Era de Nessie, me avergoncé por leer algo tan privado de ella, eso no estaba bien, miré a Jacob y luego a la carta, pensando en lo que le diría.

-Te quiere-Afirmé sonriendo

-¿Quién será?-Preguntó sentándose a mi lado con los ojos brillando de emoción, tuve el remordimiento de no decirle quien era, aunque no sería justo para mi hermana.

Me encogí de hombros

-De repente está muy cerca de ti, solo tienes que abrir los ojos y mirar bien a tu alrededor para encontrarla, seguro que será pronto-Susurré recostándome a su hombro.

-Eso espero-

**Edward POV**

-¡Por favor!-Gritó Emmett- Préstame tu volvo

Lo ignoré y seguí caminando hacia la habitación con más rapidez, me quiso jalar, pero yo levanté el gran libro y le di un golpe con él.

-SI algún día te presto mi volvo es porque algo realmente raro a pasado-Grité abriendo la puerta.

Quedamos con las bocas abiertas al ver a Carlisle bailando sobre la mesa con la camisa sin abotonar, con la correa que se le estaba yendo por un lado y con una amplia sonrisa en los labios que mostraba los dientes blancos, su melena rubia estaba alborotada dándole un aspecto algo gracioso e impactante.

Le tendí las llaves del volvo a Emmett

-Ganaste-Dije aún atónito

-¡Te amo Carlisle! ¡Y eres el mejor si te propones hacer estupideces!-Chilló Emmett saliendo a toda velocidad donde Rose

-¡¿Qué te pasa? ¡Le he entregado las llaves de mi precioso volvo a Emmett!-

Se bajó a la mesa

-Besé a Esme-

-Ya era hora, la conoces desde hace tres años, te gusta desde…- Pensé un momento- Tres años.

Dio un suspiro de enamorado

-Y hablando de enamorados ¿Cómo es eso que no sabes de quién estás enamorado?-Preguntó abotonándose la camisa.

Me encogí de hombros

-Fue el año pasado, cuando venía a dar el examen de admisión, se malogró mi auto y tuve que tomar el autobús, en eso frena el carro- Me quedé callado- Me da vergüenza decírtelo.

-Vamos, no me puedes dejar con la duda-

-Bueno, frena el carro y no sé que pasó, pero yo puse mi mano encima de la de ella, quien se encontraba volteada y… nunca había sentido esa sensación, muy avergonzado me bajé presuroso del autobús…y nunca más he vuelto a saber de ella.

-Edward, es muy bonito en sí todo esto, pero de repente es solo una ilusión de querer enamorarse, esa jovencita seguro que ni se acuerda de ti, así que hay que mirar hacia adelante y seguir con tu vida-

Se habrá olvidado de mí

-Hola-Dijo Swan por la ventana

-Lárgate-Mascullé parándome- Carlisle, me ha servido hablar contigo.

-Hay, ni que viniera a hablar contigo chiquillo- Interrumpió Bella- Carlisle, Esme se siente claustrofóbica hoy, así que saca el mercedes y llévala a algún lugar-

El aludido se levantó de un salto

-Ya voy, ya voy-

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

¡Hay…tarde…pero llegó!

Espero que les haya gustado


	5. Chapter 5: Maldito!

Lamento la demora, pero con esto de los pre-estrenos de Eclipse en mi país…me retrasé pero estoy de vuelta.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**Capítulo: ¡Maldito!**

**Bella POV**

Después de darle el encargo de Esme hacia Carlisle, yo regresaba a mi habitación, tenía que seguir estudiando, el examen era mañana y tenía que recordar muy bien todo. Parecía un ratón de biblioteca, siempre andaba con mi libro en mano, a veces si me sentía una verdadera idiota, todos salían a divertirse y yo me quedaba releyendo temas.

Bufé decepcionada de mi, tal vez debería ser más divertida.

-¡Bella!-Me volví hacia donde me llamaron

Alec corría hacia mi dirección.

Con el viento su cabello lacio y marrón se movía a diferentes direcciones, traía puesto una chaqueta negra, unos Jean claros y zapatillas deportivas, era realmente guapo.

-Sabes- Comenzó cuando ya estuvo cerca de mí- Te quería decir algo.

-¡Alec!- El aludido volteó

Su hermana Jane se acercaba, parecía furiosa.

-Luego hablamos-Susurré "escapando", no me gustaba cuando Jane mandaba sus miradas tan…tenebrosas. Además se sabía que esos hermanos eran celosos…mutuamente.

Caminé rápidamente en busca de mis libros, estudiar, estudiar.

Busqué en mis bolsillos la llave para abrir la puerta y no la encontré. Se me estremeció todo el cuerpo. Busqué en todos mis bolsillos y dí una mirada rápida alrededor del perímetro.

Se me habían caído

Regresé por donde había caminando, tenía la esperanza de poder encontrar…no solo las llaves, si no el llavero, fue un regalo que me dio mi madre cuando era niña, antes de que se separarse de papá y dejarnos a Ness y a mí aquí.

Pude ver a Edward que se acercaba a hablarle a Tanya pícaramente. Últimamente había estado muy curiosa así que con el pretexto de "busca llaves" me acerqué disimuladamente.

-Tienes suerte, entonces que dices ¿Nos vemos hoy en la noche?-Preguntó sonriendo.

Rodeé los ojos, era hora de cobrarme un poquito todas sus maldades

-Hey Eddie-Murmuré sonriendo inocentemente.

Se volteó a mí atónito que lo llamara de esa forma. Hice como si no hubiera visto a Tanya.

-Ayer…estuvo genial todo- Suspiré sonrojándome a la fuerza- Tal vez se pueda repetir… aún siento tu olor mezclado entre mis almohadas- Fue difícil decir las últimas palabras y esta vez de verdad me sonrojé.

-¿Qué…?-

…-Me voy-Gritó Tanya- No puedo creerlo ¿Te acuestas con una persona distinta cada noche? No sé ni para qué te lo pregunto, Adiós-

-Adiós-Dijo Edward burlonamente para luego susurrar - No me voy a morir por no probar tu par de piernas, otras quisieran estar en tu lugar.

Tratando de pasar desapercibida, lentamente comencé a escaparme

-¡Swan!-Gritó colérico

Se volvió hacia mí

-¡Que hay, Cullen!-Saludé mientras retrocedía, iba a echarme a correr.

-No pienses correr, te caerías-

_¡Mierda! Era verdad_

-Juro que me la pagarás y…-Bufó- Desaparece de mi vista

No le dije nada, me había atemorizado.

Me fui a esperar a Vanessa para que abriera la puerta, pues el celular lo dejé en la mesa al lado ¡DE LAS LLAVES!

Comencé a reír tontamente

Cuando estuve en el balcón vi como Edward se acercaba a Lauren Mallory.

Suspiré

Al menos le fregué la situación con una chica que casi parecía modelo

Volví a reír

…

Le entregué el examen al profesor, era casi la última que lo hacía.

-No se olviden que mañana se recitará un poema de Pablo Neruda o Cesar Vallejo, como ustedes prefieran-Recordó.

Casi me doy de cabezazos con el pupitre ¿Cómo me pude olvidar de algo tan importante? ¿Qué recito? ¿Los poemas tan llenos de un amor puro como los de Neruda? ¿O de amor dolido, timorato como son los de Vallejo?

Definitivamente Vallejo

Salí del salón de clases y caminé sacando mi libro para ver que declamaría.

Me aprenderé:" Los dados eternos", pues me llamó mucho la atención la parte "Dios mío, si tú hubieras sido hombre, hoy supieras ser Dios".

Levanté la vista

Sentí un retorcijón en el estómago al ver a Alec parado en la puerta del comedor… esperándome. Cuando estuve lo suficientemente cerca sonrió.

-¿Qué tal?-Saludó y nos dimos un tímido abrazo.

-Bien-Respondí

-¿Vamos a caminar y volvemos?-Preguntó

Asentí, pero mi estómago no cooperó, porque sonó como el rugido de un león mordiendo a su presa.

Rió con ganas mientras yo me ponía de colores.

-Mejor comemos y así te lo digo-

Ya estando en las mesas solté de sopetón antes de sentarme:

-¿Decirme qué?-

Tomó mi mano.

Miró a todos la dos y luego hicimos contacto visual, sentí unas malditas mariposas estomacales, que hicieron sonrojarme más que antes. Sonreí tenuemente.

-Me gustas-Susurró y su voz sonó como la débil melodía que desprende un cascabel al moverse. -¿Quisieras ser mi novia?

Me llegó un mensaje de texto

-Espérame un momentito-Dije aún idiota

Saqué el celular y leí el mensaje:

_Bonito pantalón blanco Swan, pero un problema tienes una "mancha" roja, más o menos de de 4 por 4 centímetros. No te desesperes, se te nota…mucho. –Ed-_

Me quedé congelada

Me había manchado y yo ni cuenta, voltee y pude mirar a Edward serio, ni se burlaba y eso no era nada bueno.

¡Oh Dios mío y mi pantalón era blanco!

-¿Aceptas estar conmigo?-Volvió a decir el chico que tenía adelante, mientras se acercaba, no podía dejar que me viera de esa forma y con el libro que aún agarraba me tapé.

-No, no-Grité asustada mientras salía corriendo hacia el baño.

En el camino me puse a pensar que tal vez, ese "no, no" lo pudo tomar como una negativa de parte mía, mierda, siempre me pasan este tipo de cosas raras.

Entré a uno de los cubículos y me bajé los pantalones.

Nada

Los revisé en la parte trasera, sintiendo mis brazos temblar de cólera, me puse como era debido el pantalón y en ese preciso instante me llegó otro mensaje de texto.

_¿A que fue divertido? Ojo por ojo, diente por diente –Ed._

-¡Maldito Edward Cullen!-Grité con todas mis fuerzas.

Corrí hacia el comedor-No sin antes caerme una vez- y al entrar no vi rastro de Alec, pero si vi a mi peor pesadilla comiendo con mis amigos.

-¡Eres un tarado!-Chillé más avergonzada como nunca antes había estado

Parecía divertirse

-Tú empezaste, niña-Bufó-Tu me quitas una oportunidad, yo te quito una mejor-. Tuve que aguantar las ganas de llorar, siempre me pasaba cuando estaba muy amarga.

-¿Pueden dejarnos tragar en paz?-Preguntó Jacob- Váyanse a pelear atrás de la universidad.

-Déjalos-Masculló Alice-Se aman, lo sé.

Me estremecí ante la absurda idea

-¿Amar a esta cosa?-Hablamos Edward y yo señalándonos.

-Nunca-Murmuré moviendo la cabeza con vehemencia- Jamás, jamás, jamás.

-No con ella, no es mi tipo-

-Del odio al amor…-Comenzó Carlisle

…-Hay un pellizcón para ti si no dejas que se digan cuanto se aman-Interrumpió Esme haciéndole soltar una carcajada al rubio.

-¡Que no amo a Edward, jamás podría hacerlo!-Sería muy estúpida para hacerlo.

-Claro, ni que fueras tú muy linda para quererte cerca de mí-Rió por lo bajo, tuve que contener las ganas de meterle mi zapato a su maldita bocaza.

La mano de Nessie se estrelló en el cuello de Edward

-No digas eso, se parece mucho a mi madre-Mi hermana me recorrió con la mirada.

-Si tu has nacido de ahí no creo que tu mamá sea como ella-Respondió el estúpido haciéndose el intelectual.

Puse los ojos en blancos

-O se terminan matando o se terminan besando-Afirmó el novio de Alice, creo que su nombre era Jasper quien recién llegaba.

Edward y yo lo fulminamos con la mirada.

Apreté los labios con firmeza fijándolos en una línea recta, ya ni hambre tenía para quedarme ahí.

Decidí caminar hacia mi cuarto a practicar la poesía ¡Que idiotez tan grande la de Edward!

Me mordí el labio, estaba a punto de llorar cuando Jacob me abrazó.

-Tranquila, belleza-Susurró, acompañándome-Ya sabes cómo es Edward, aunque tu tampoco eres la madre Teresa de Calcuta…-

Lo fulminé con la mirada

-Vale, si eres la madre Teresa de Calcuta-Calificó temeroso

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Posdata del día: Déjame review si no quieres que te mande la maldición de Eclipse (Varias fans en el mundo han muerto viendo la película). Te lo advierto, déjame review.


	6. Chapter 6: Declamación

**Capítulo: Declamación**

**Jacob POV**

Abrí la nueva carta que me había llegado y la leí en modo de silencio:

_Cuando mis ojos se encuentran con los tuyos el rubor aparece en mis mejillas, pero tu sigues de largo como si no me hubieras llegado a ver. A pesar que todo esto NO es bueno, agradezco a la vida de poder conocerte…y ser de ti de quién me he enamorado, no quisiera cambiar mis sentimientos porque me siento feliz de todo el día tenerte en mi mente y que tu sonrisa aparezca bajo mis parpados cada vez que cierro los ojos. _

_Es tan natural escribirte todas estas cosas, no me avergüenzo ni me da pena porque es cierta cada palabra, cada sílaba. Mis ojos se llenan de lágrimas y quisiera abrazarte cada instante y saber que estarás por siempre junto a mí. _

_Creo que es un sueño muy lejano ¡Ni siquiera sabes que existo! A pesar de las tantas veces que he hecho cosas por ti, muy alocadas lo admito, pero la mirada nunca has volteado. ¿Por qué? ¿Ya sabes quién soy? ¿Ya adivinaste quien esta chica que se derrite con tan solo oír tu voz? Creo que no, al menos pienso que ya hubieras venido a buscarme. Si lo averiguas házmelo saber. _

_Te quiero, te adoro, te amo por siempre:_

_La última nota de tu perfecta sinfonía_

Suspiré de pura frustración

Me acerqué a la ventana y la abrí de par en par

-¿Quién eres chica misteriosa?-Susurré -¿Dónde te hallo? Tus dulces palabras me han atrapado.

**Edward POV**

Terminé de almorzar y aún riéndome me fui a mi cuarto para sacar mi cepillo de dientes.

¡Dios mío! ¡Qué cómica la cara que puso Bella! ¡Y yo debería ser actor en vez de escritor! ¡Fue genial!

Vale, yo no le había hecho nada malo a ella, y como me arruinó el plan con Tanya debía pagarme. Igual le agradecía esto pues había sido de lo más chistoso. El rostro sonrojado de ella perdiéndose su "gran oportunidad" con un chico tan popular como yo fue lo mejor que se me había ocurrido en años.

Parecía que me terminaría cayendo por las escaleras. El estómago me dolía por tanta carcajada que soltaba, estaba seguro que iba a terminar llorando o en un manicomio ¿Qué esperarían de ver a una persona riéndose sola?

- Edward-Se hizo notar

Levanté la vista para ver a Lauren con una ropa súper… pequeña. Alcé las cejas examinándola sin sentirme avergonzado.

Un sonrojo se extendió por sus mejillas. Típico de mujeres cerca de mí

-Hola-Hablé al fin

-Ehhh, te quería avisar que preferiría que esta noche cenemos en mi habitación, no estarán mis compañeras de cuarto. Podemos hacer algo…creo -Se puso más nerviosa y se crujió el cuello, me sorprendí de su tic nervioso tan brusco.

-¿Las mataste y las escondiste debajo de tu cama?-Bromeé

Rió conmigo

-Algo así-Respondió

-Wow, eres una chica ruda, eso me agrada-Afirmé tomándome la barriga que me dolía- Entonces a las 7:00 pm estoy en la puerta de tu habitación, no lo olvides soy súper puntual.

-Nos vemos-Dijo mientras ella se alejaba a paso presuroso.

Miré la hora en mi reloj de mano y casi sufro una combustión por lo tarde que era, Edward Cullen para esas "cosas" si eres puntual- Me reprendí mentalmente, mientras corría a mi habitación para asearme, ya que en diez minutos me tocaba recitar un poema.

Llegué al aula cuando el profesor estaba cerrando la puerta, casi me pego en la frente con la puerta si él no la hubiera abierto.

-Como el señor Cullen es el que sigue parado, que sea el quién comience a recitar ¿Cierto muchachos?-Preguntó a la clase. Y como era de esperarse Swan encabezaba la afirmación con una sonrisa sombría en los labios.

-Claro que puedo hacerlo-Afirmé –Declamaré el poema XVIII del maestro Neruda-

**Bella POV**

Aquí te amo.  
En los oscuros pinos se desenreda el viento.  
Fosforece la luna sobre las aguas errantes.  
Andan días iguales persiguiéndose.

Se desciñe la niebla en danzantes figuras.  
Una gaviota de plata se descuelga del ocaso.  
A veces una vela. Altas, altas estrellas.

Me quedé observándolo, de esta manera expresando arte podía verlo realmente de una buena forma, su desplace era tranquilo y muy seguro. Las palabras salían dulces como la melodía de una canción tocada a piano. Me sorprendí al estremecerme cuando su mirada se conectó con la mía, la desvié mientras su voz aterciopelada seguía circulando por el lugar.

O la cruz negra de un barco.  
Solo.  
A veces amanezco, y hasta mi alma está húmeda.  
Suena, resuena el mar lejano.  
Este es un puerto.  
Aquí te amo.

Aquí te amo y en vano te oculta el horizonte.  
Te estoy amando aún entre estas frías cosas.  
A veces van mis besos en esos barcos graves,  
que corren por el mar hacia donde no llegan.

Ya me veo olvidado como estas viejas anclas.  
Son más tristes los muelles cuando atraca la tarde.  
Se fatiga mi vida inútilmente hambrienta.  
Amo lo que no tengo. Estás tú tan distante.

Me hizo acordar sobre el muchacho del bus y me sentí triste. ¿Lo llegaría encontrar algún día? Al pasar el tiempo me sentía más enamorada de él y de su dulce recuerdo pero ¿Cómo hago para buscarlo? Sabía que en el corazón se había enclaustrado un extraño y temía que fuera por siempre.

Mi hastío forcejea con los lentos crepúsculos.  
Pero la noche llega y comienza a cantarme.  
La luna hace girar su rodaje de sueño.

Me miran con tus ojos las estrellas más grandes.  
Y como yo te amo, los pinos en el viento, quieren cantar tu nombre con sus hojas de alambre.

_A la mierda que sea el enemigo-_Pensé aplaudiéndolo. No duró mucho hasta que vino a su asiento de siempre. "Detrás de mí" y dijo una pequeña frase que se había acostumbrado a utilizar:

-Aprende de eso Swan-

Lo fulminé con la mirada

-¡Isabella!-Gritó el profesor- Ya que está tan ensimismada con el señor Cullen, por qué no sigue su ejemplo y recita también usted.

Asentí

¡Maldita sea! Como odiaba a ese profesor

Me incorporé rápidamente no sin antes tropezarme con mis propios pies y casi estamparme contra el suelo si no me agarraba del brazo de un chico obeso.

-Bueno-Exclamé al fin- Yo declamaré "Los dados eternos" de Cesar Vallejo, este poema fue dedicado a Manuel Gonzales Prada, escritor de su época que creyó en la poesía innovadora de Vallejo-

Dios mío, estoy llorando el ser que vivo;  
me pesa haber tomado de tu pan;  
pero este pobre barro pensativo  
no es costra fermentada en tu costado:  
¡tú no tienes Marías que se van!

Dios mío, si tú hubieras sido hombre,  
hoy supieras ser Dios;  
pero tú, que estuviste siempre bien,  
no sientes nada de tu creación.  
¡Y el hombre sí te sufre: el Dios es él!

Hoy que en mis ojos brujos hay candelas,  
como en un condenado,  
Dios mío, prenderás todas tus velas,  
y jugaremos con el viejo dado.  
Tal vez ¡oh jugador! al dar la suerte  
del universo todo,  
surgirán las ojeras de la Muerte,  
como dos ases fúnebres de lodo.

Dios míos, y esta noche sorda, obscura,  
ya no podrás jugar, porque la Tierra  
es un dado roído y ya redondo  
a fuerza de rodar a la aventura,  
que no puede parar sino en un hueco,  
en el hueco de inmensa sepultura.

Solté un gran y sonoro suspiro cuando me comenzaron aplaudir, eso era bueno.

-Tal vez todos mal interpreten a Vallejo en la forma de cómo se expresa de Dios, pero quisiera explicar que él creció en un hogar cristiano, donde le decían que Dios era bueno y gentil, alguien que perdonaba y amaba, pero al crecer sufrió mucho y hubo una decepción por este Dios, para mí es como un ejemplo de muchas cosas de las cuales nos decepcionamos y nos frustramos, simplemente hay que dejar de echarle la culpa a alguien, pues nosotros manejamos nuestro destino y podemos superarnos.

-Muy bueno, señorita-Me felicitó el profesor

Sonreí mientras me iba a sentar

-Chúpate esta Cullen-Murmuré sabiendo que me ollería

Bufó y yo no pude reprimir una risita


	7. Chapter 7:La forma más tonta

**Capítulo: La forma más tonta**

Recogí mis cosas lo más rápido que pude y antes de que Alec saliera lo tomé del brazo, reteniéndolo por un momento.

-Quisiera hablar contigo, si puedes-Susurré.

Vulturi asintió avergonzado

Fuimos recorriendo el pasillo, mientras tanto en mi mente traté de de formular bien la explicación, hasta que él se detuvo y volteó a mirarme.

-¿Pasa algo?-Preguntó

Llené mis pulmones de aire

-Bueno, lo de temprano, Edward me jugó una broma, yo no te había contestado a ti, de verdad discúlpame no fue mi intensión que las cosas se confundieran, el verdadero problema es él que no se cansa de fastidiarme, no sabes cuánto lo odio-Me justifiqué, no pudiendo retenerle la mirada, bajé la vista y comencé a juguetear con el cierre de mi chaqueta

Sonrió tristemente y se acercó a mí. Con una mano levanto mi rostro y con la otra colocó un mecho de mi cabello detrás de la oreja, me sonrojé, se fue aproximando lentamente hasta que su rostro quedó apenas unos pocos centímetros distanciado del mío.

Las mariposas me atacaron nuevamente

-Bella, no entiendo por qué no lo aceptan todavía-

-¿Qué?-Lo miré con los ojos abiertos ampliamente-¿Aceptar qué?

-Es más que obvio pequeña- Me dio un beso en la frente.-Espero que lo puedan aclarar bien dentro de poco

Volvió a sonreír y comenzó a alejarse

Yo era un signo de interrogación inmenso, me apoyé en la pared y resbalé hasta quedar sentada. No dije nada durante un momento tratando de descifrar sus palabras pero nada se venía a mi mente. Puse mi rostro entre las rodillas y comencé a llorar, esa había sido la forma más tonta de que alguien pudiera dejar a otra persona sin ni siquiera haber empezado.

-¿Estás bien?-

Levanté la vista para que esta se conectara a la mirada abrazadora de Edward Cullen

Negué con la cabeza

De pronto el se había sentado a mi lado

-Oh vamos, no llores por él, solo quería acostarse contigo- Otra vez lo miré- Conozco los de su clase, guapos, populares, ricos y que todas las chicas se mueren por él.

Soltó una pequeña carcajada

-No estoy pidiendo que te describas-Susurré

-Ya ves, caramba Isabella estoy en son de paz ¿Quisieras que traiga una bandera blanca y la flamee antes de hablar contigo?-

-No, lo que quiero es que te suicides, esto no hubiera pasado si tú no me hubieras…-

…-"Respondido" la broma que primero TU me hiciste, tienes la culpa Swan, admítelo, cavaste tu propia tumba además has recitado lo de Vallejo así que no les eches la culpa a los demás-

Reprimí las ganas de seguir llorando de cólera

-Te mataré con mis propias manos-Amenacé

-Claro ¿Pero puede ser más tarde? Dentro de media hora tengo una cita con Lauren Mallory y su par de piernas-

-¡Ya vete!-Le tiré mi mochila

Me fulminó con la mirada

-Mira Swan, me importa un pepinillo con cuales chicos estás acostumbrada a tratar, pero conmigo no te pases de la raya-Me amenazó a la vez que me señalaba con el dedo índice.

Se incorporó y se sacudió el pantalón

-¡Te odio! ¡Te odio! ¡Cabeza de hisopo!- Grité como niña de jardín de infantes

Rió muy bajo

-¡Que linda, el odio es mutuo!-Respondió- Por eso Alec Vulturi se corrió de ti, quien quiere andar con alguien que grita tanto, al menos que grite… "En otras circunstancias"-

Bufé

-¡Cerdo! ¡Cerdo! ¡Aléjate de mi vista!-

Me hizo caso esta vez

No sé cuánto tiempo me quedé sentada pensando, ya no llorando, solo pensando en las cosas que me habían sucedido, jamás fui la chica a la que alguien volteara a mirar cuando pasaba, o a la que le silbaran al caminar-Esa era Nessie- yo era aquella que pasaba inadvertida…como un fantasma y por fin que alguien había decidido darme una oportunidad…Cullen lo mandaba a la mierda.

Me levanté del suelo aún echando chispas y refunfuñando cosas que si mi padre me hubiera escuchado hubiera estado castigada por más de un mes.

Desganada llegué a mi habitación, la puerta estaba abierta así que entré y me lancé sobre la cama.

Inspiré el olor del ambiente y me relajé. Al igual que mi madre, Nessie utilizaba el mismo perfume que ella, el aroma me hacía sentir más cercana a mamá y mucho más segura.

-¿Saldrás?-Le pregunté a mi hermana mientras yo me tapaba con la almohada

-Sí, con Eleazar Denali-

Me sorprendí

-¿Cómo era eso de que con los ex no se regresa?-Pregunté sonriendo

Bufó

-Nadie está diciendo que regresaré con él, solo voy a "divertirme" con él un poco-Rió entre dientes

-¡Hay no! ¡Cállate! ¡Estás igual que Cullen!-Me encogí en la cama abrazando mis piernas

-¿Enserio?-Preguntó

-Si-Gruñí

-Vaya, tal vez algún día me vaya a "divertir" con él-

-Te lo prohíbo-Dije instantáneamente- ¿Sabes con cuantas se acuesta a la semana?

Rió entre dientes

-¿Tu sí?-

-No, pero hago una cuenta aproximada y da más de 5-

-Increíble- Expresó- Tiene práctica, debe ser bueno

-Vanessa Swan, deja de hablar de esa forma-Me Quité la almohada de la cara-¿No era que querías a Jake? Sé que le escribes cartitas

Sonrió sin sonrojarse

-Jacob William Black –Suspiró- El burro no se da cuenta que soy yo quien le escribe tantas cosas, lo quiero… y mucho, esperaré cuanto sea necesario. Y no he firmado ningún papel donde diga que no puedo divertirme en la espera.

-No sé de donde aprendiste tantas cosas raras, se supone que hemos vivido en el mismo lugar, nos han criado las mismas personas, hemos estudiado en la misma escuela y resultamos súper distintas-

Se encogió de hombros

-Buenas noches-Saludó Eleazar entrando a la habitación

-Que onda-Mascullé

-Muy bien-Me examinó con la mirada mientras le daba un abrazo a mi hermana- ¿Te encuentras bien, Bella?

-¿Cómo se va encontrar bien?-Preguntó Nessie- Es virgen, yo también estaría deprimida

Eleazar se sonrojó

-Bien, guar…guardándose pa…para el esposo-Dijo tartamudeando incómodo a la vez que miraba el suelo.

Mi hermana ni se inmutó

-Te espero afuera- Gritó a Renesmee antes de salir corriendo por la puerta

-¡Como le vas a decir eso!-Chillé bajito, con las mejillas quemándome por la vergüenza

-¿Entonces era porque Alec no te ligó?-Preguntó acomodándose el escote.

-No te contestaré nada más hoy-Nuevamente puse la almohada sobre mi cara

-Como quieras, mañana también saldremos todo el grupo, y tú también vendrás, aunque no quieras, si te opones Alice Cullen vendrá y te recontra súper archi mega obligará-Sentí el sonido de sus tacos al caminar y luego la puerta al cerrarse.

Me quedé callada

Veía venir un sábado de lo más largo

Sin ni siquiera cambiarme me quedé dormida.

Cuando abrí los ojos lo primero que hice fue mirar el reloj que marcaba las 5:00 am. La chapa de la puerta comenzó a sonar y luego giró dejando ver a una Renesmee con una amplia sonrisa en el rostro. No pude evitar poner los ojos en blanco.

-Veo que ya satisficiste tus necesidades-Mascullé apoyándome en mi codo

-Cállate Bella-Dijo riendo y luego cambió de tema-¡Que barbaridad! ¡No has comido nada!- Gritó mirando los panes de la cesta.

Me encogí de hombros

-Ni almorzaste ni cenaste, pobrecita de ti, si no desayunas tus tripas gritarán ¡Trasplántenme a otro cuerpo!-Se burló-Con razón estás tan flaca.

Le saqué la lengua mientras me levantaba y cogía un pan, era cierto mis tripas se andaban retorciendo dentro de mí.

Destapé la mantequilla y la unté. Después de un rato de silencio hablé

-¿Escribirás la carta diaria a Jacob?-Yo ya iba por mi tercer pan. ¡Diablos en mi estomago había fiesta!

-Claro, claro, aunque me parece un poco raro todo esto- Se sentó en la cama quitándose los tacos-Será la última carta, y esta misma noche le digo que soy yo. Ya me cansé de que su mente de pollo no pueda más.

-Para mí que lo sabe y no lo acepta-Musité para mí misma.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Gracias a los que me leen

En esta oportunidad no podré contestar los reviews como acostumbro, mi máquina está muy lenta y no me deja abrir la página de Hotmail. Igual los leeré y en el próximo capítulo si esta cosa no se ha solucionado los respondo por aquí mismo.

Besos


	8. Chapter 8: I hate you

**Capítulo: I hate you**

-¿Esto es necesario, Alice?-Pregunté sintiendo que los párpados me pesaban por los kilos de maquillaje que ella me había echado.

No me respondió

-¡Ja!-Se burló Vanessa- Ahora si pareces mi hermana

Gruñí

-Y una cosa más- Nessie fue corriendo a su armario y sacó un conjunto demasiado pequeño y brillante para mi gusto, luego me lo tendió- Póntelo

Negué con la cabeza

-Si lo harás ¿Por favor?-Pidió Alice

-Ya pues Bella-Suplicó Ness

-¡Por favor!-Dijeron al unisono haciendo un maldito puchero convencedor

Algo molesta le arranché la ropa de la mano y me dirigí al baño.

-¿Querían que se me viera hasta el hígado?-Pregunté mientras me arreglaba el llamativo top- Pues se me ve más que eso

Soltaron risitas por lo bajo

-Será mejor que vaya desnuda, más grande es la ropa de una niña de 5 años-

Me miré al espejo del baño y me sonrojé por como estaba, parecía… de esas que "venden su cuerpo", hasta me sentía ridícula.

-Bella, vas media hora ahí y tocan la puerta-Comunicó Alice

-Tú ve la puerta-Contesté

Suspiré girando la perilla

-Creo que es hora de irnos-Hablé casi en susurro

-Claro, vete descalza-Rió Ness colocando en el suelo un par de zapatos altos, rápidamente me lo puse.

Abrí la puerta de la entrada

-¡Jazz!-Gritó la duendecilla mientras se acercaba a besar al rubio, desvié la mirada.

Por un costadito, salí al balcón con Vanessa

-¿Quién es la conquista de hoy?-Jugué

-Fred-Dijo sin reparos

-¡¿El freaky?-Pregunté escandalizada

Asintió

-Pero… ¿Cómo?-

-Es alto, rubio, con dinero e inteligente- Agachó la cabeza- En realidad no pienso pasar mucho con él, mi cometido es otro, le mandé su carta del día a Jake diciéndole que me espere en la barra de bebidas, para decirle quien soy.

Guardé silencio

-Que tengas suerte-

Articuló un ¡tímido! "Gracias" con los labios

Ya en el auto de Jasper dejé de ver por la ventana cuando Vanessa nuevamente comenzó a hablarme:

-Toma todo lo que puedas y se valiente-Susurró cerca de mi oreja

Fruncí el ceño al no entenderla

-¿De que hablas?-

-Si te ligas a un tío-Afirmó

Me encogí de hombros, en realidad nadie sabía lo que pasaría esa noche

Entré a la discoteca y el olor fuerte a cigarro me golpeó el rostro, las luces chispeantes me atontaban, la música a tanto volumen me desorientaba más.

Con razón todos parecían borrachos aquí.

Volteé la cabeza y mi hermana ya no estaba, me encogí de hombros, esperaba que todo le fuera bien con Jacob.

-¿Quiéres?-Riley me preguntó gritando sobre la música y tendiéndome un vaso de sangría

Asentí agarrando el vaso y tomando todo

-Estas con sed, Bella-

-Si-

Me ofreció otro y lo tomé también

-¿Bailamos?-Pregunto señalándome la pista de baile

Entrecerré los ojos

-No sé bailar-

-Solo muévete al ritmo de la música, balancéate-

Y así lo hice

-Ch, ch, ch, ch, cherry bomb-Grité varios vasos de sangría después

Riley se carcajeó mostrando una perfecta dentadura, juntó los labios y me miró directamente. Su rostro se fue aproximando al mío e hicimos contacto, levanté los brazos y los enrollé en su cuello.

¿Hace cuánto tiempo que no besaba a un chico?

Me asusté al pensar quien era la última persona antes de Riley que había besado.

Me estremecí

Nessie en estos momentos debería estar en una encrucijada

-¿Vamos a la barra?-Preguntó

-Si-Dije de inmediato

**Vanessa (Nessie) POV**

-Hola-Saludé sentándome al lado de Jacob

Volvió la cabeza

-Hola-Susurró y se atragantó de cerveza –Sabes, no te enamores de personas que no conoces, es un consejo del amigo de tu hermana

¿De alguien a quien no conocía? Una chispa de esperanza se prendió en mí

-¿Cómo así?-

-Alguien creo que me jugó una broma, me dejaron plantado, estoy estúpidamente enamorado de alguien que me envía cartas cada día a mi cuarto-Comunicó. No pude evitar sonreír, era yo, yo, yo.

Me acerqué

-Eso me agrada Jake, estoy aquí, y por fin la última nota se agregó a tu perfecta sinfonía-Mascullé

Me miró con los ojos abiertos

-¡Tú!-Chilló - ¡Eres realidad!

Asentí

Se quedó en silencio por un momento

-Ya sé lo que me dirás-Refunfuñé- Que no tengo muy buena fama en el campus y que no quieres…-

…-Shh- Me interrumpió- Solo prométeme que serás distinta y el pasado al olvido, no hablemos de lo que ya hemos vivido.

Sonreí

-Claro-Dije- Se mi presente

-Por supuesto-Respondió

-Creo que no es realidad esto- Mascullé un tanto alto para que me escuchara entre tanto bullicio-Nunca me viste

Formuló bien su respuesta y luego cerca de mi oído dijo:

-Veía como eran para ti los muchachos…-Suspiró-No hablemos de eso. Este es un buen momento

-Sí-respondí recostándome en su pecho, no hubo necesidad de darnos un beso, ni de tampoco irnos corriendo a buscar una cama o un baño "para estar solos", solo fue un acto de amor, y después de mucho tiempo me sentí completamente feliz.

Por fin había aprendido a que la falta de cariño no se podía solucionar entre sábanas, y que de esta manera podía sentirme tan contenta, que podía quedarme toda la eternidad así.

Me había chocado la separación de mis padres, yo era más apegada a mi mamá que Bella, quien siempre estaba más con papá, tal vez por eso no le chocó tanto que mamá se vaya, para luego casarse con Phil y que nos enviara un mail cada semana. Me había olvidado hasta el timbre de su voz.

Jacob besó mi frente y yo me acurruqué más a él, sintiendo que cada espacio en mi corazón él lo llenaba curando cada herida y cada golpe.

De refilón pude ver a Bella y Riley sonriendo mientras nos miraban

**Edward POV**

Caminé entre las personas que bailaban sudorosas sobre la pista de baile.

Y entre tanta gente vi a alguien espectacular, me acerqué algo sorprendido. ¿Quién era esa chica con tan "buena" presencia?

_-Claro, de espaladas tiene buena presencia-Me regañé a mi mismo_

Me acerqué acomodándome la chaqueta que traía puesta, alboroté un poco más mi cabello y sonreí torcidamente.

-Hola, preciosa, veo que andas solita…pero tienes suerte hoy-Hablé

-Hazme el favor de ir al baño y meter tu cabeza en el retrete ¿Si?-Respondió la muchacha volteando con las manos en la cintura.

Quedé en estado de shock cuando mi mente procesó que no era una mujer cualquiera, era Swan. ¿Pero cómo podía tener "eso" con ella? Si tenía "tanto" ¿Por qué cubrirlo?

-Ah, ah, yo que quería tratarte bien hoy-Justifiqué y no se filtró un rastro de la mentira en mi voz.

Me quedé observando su rostro sonrojado por el calor y la manera de desinhibida como bailaba sola, dos palabras asomaron en mi mente: Está borracha.

-Sin pareja ¿Eh?-Pregunté balanceándome al ritmo de la música

-Riley se fué porque estaba borracho hasta el ó

-Ah-Fue lo único que salió de mis labios- ¿Bailamos?

Se encogió de hombros mientras se acercaba

-Cuidadito con intentar violarme-

-Bella-Refunfuñé- Has tomado mucho

-Que bien que lleven la fiesta en paz- Expresó Carlisle mientras era jalado por Esme hacia nosotros.

Sacó su celular y marcó un número

-Alice, trae la cámara porque este momento es extraño, Bella y Edward bailan juntos-Expresó con los ojos abiertos

Guardó su móvil

Al rato, "Todos" nuestros amigos se acercaban, esto no era nada bueno

Pienso en ti todo el día y toda la noche,

Robaste mi corazón y también robaste mi orgullo.

Bella y yo fruncimos el ceño al escuchar la canción

Me odio a mí misma por amarte,

No me puedo liberar de las cosas que tú me haces,

Me quiero ir pero regreso a ti, y es por eso que,

Me odio a mí misma por amarte.

-Que letra tan tonta-Dije mientras un flash me caía en la cara

-Ajá ¿Quién odia a alguien a quién ama?-Preguntó Bella

Durante todo el día hasta la noche sin tí,

pero he estado soñando con el amor que me das,

no me enojaré por todo el infierno que me haces vivir.

Oye, mejor que me trates bien,

Tú no sabes de lo que te perdiste la noche pasada,

Quiero verte mendigar, decir, olvídalo, solamente por despecho,

-¡I HATE MYSELF FOR LOVIN' YOU! – la gente coreaba la canción a todo pulmón ¿Era conocida? Pues por primera vez yo la escuchaba.

Puse los ojos en blanco cuando vi que Emmett un poco más y caía al suelo de tanto reírse

Pienso en ti todo el día y toda la noche,

Robaste mi corazón y también robaste mi orgullo.

-¡Ah!-Grité cuando terminó la canción porque Swan me pisó el pie-Eres un peligro estando borracha

-¡Y tú eres un idiota sin ni siquiera haber tomado!-

-Pero no doy miedo, así con todo el maquillaje esparcido por la cara-Respondí

-Y comenzó, señoras y señores-Chilló Esme

-¿Qué tal si te vas a arreglar al baño Bella?-Sugirió Rosalie

Esta asintió

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Wow….falta poco para que termine… espero que les haya gustado el capítulo.

Besos

La canción se llama "I hate myself for lovin' you" y es de Joan Jett.

¡Baño! Que de una vez vaya al baño...y que a Edward le dé ganas de orinar XD

Se enterarán de cosas que…. Aww!


	9. Chapter 9: Enemigos

**Capítulo: Enemigos**

-Bella, me importa muy poco si tu vejiga está por explotar, lárgate al baño y cierra el pico-Gruñí cruzándome de brazos. Esta chica era insoportable.

Me sacó el dedo del medio y se fue dando tumbos a los servicios

Alice llegó… se había ido hace unos momentos con Jasper a cumplir algo… que no escuché muy bien que era, pero su mirada brillosa y sus labios curvados en una sonrisa ansiosa, hacia darle a mi dulce hermana un aire tétrico, no porque se veía mal, si no es que se pone así cuando ha hecho algo bueno para ella, malísimos para otros.

-¡El baño está cerrado!-Gritó Isabella sobre la música

Me encogí de hombros dando a demostrar que no me importaba

-¡Me voy a mi cuarto!-Gritó nuevamente

-¡Nos vamos todos!-Chilló Alice dando saltitos

-Yo me quedo-Le dije

Nessie que estaba aferrada al brazo de Jacob se soltó y me agarró por los hombros

-Jacob me quiere violar, tienes que acompañarme-Al pobre aludido casi se le salen los ojos al escuchar a Vanessa

-Bueno, en realidad no-Se justificó ella- Es solo que estaría bien que vengas

-Preferiría quedarme con Esme aquí-Dijo Carlisle sujetando dulcemente la mano de su novia

-Vale-Respondió Ness

-¿Por qué a él no le dices nada?-Pregunté

Puso los ojos en blanco

-Porque… no sé, no lo puedo obligar, que onda si Esme se me lanza encima, no que trauma-

-Nos vamos, Bella se orinará encima-Emmett se estremeció al terminar de decir esa frase

Ya en el cuarto de las hermanas Swan, la menos sociable entró pitando al baño.

Rosalie se mordía las uñas al igual que Alice, Jasper se hacía el distraído pero le temblaban las manos delatando lo nervioso que estaba, Jacob sonreía y Nessie respiraba hondo. ¿Me había perdido de algo?

-¡A-U-X-I-L-I-O!-Gritó Bella haciéndome incorporar en el acto-¡Una rata!

No esperé a que alguien dijera algo, corrí hacia donde provenía su voz, entré al baño y ella estaba parada encima de la tapa del inodoro, y con expresión horrorizada señalaba debajo del lavadero, agarré una escoba y me agaché.

Casi comienzo a reír al ver aquel ratón de juguete si alguien no hubiera cerrado la puerta del baño

-¡Abran la puerta ahora!-Chillé agarrando la rata

Escuché el siseo de Bella mientras se bajaba

-No lo haremos-Proclamó Jacob- Hasta que arreglen sus cosas

-Nos vemos-Se despidió Rosalie- Nosotros volvemos a la fiesta

Swan me ayudó a golpetear la puerta, no era posible que nos estuvieran haciendo eso. ¿Con que fin? ¿Tal vez la odiaban tanto como yo y querían que la mate para luego ellos ayudarme a esconder el cadáver? La chica de mi costado pataleó y un poco más se pone a llorar.

-Hay no- Me quedé estático- ¿Eres claustrofóbica?

-Soy claustrofóbica si tu estas encerrado… ¡EN EL MISMO LUGAR QUE YO!

Me senté sobre la mayólica del suelo

-Esto está mal-Murmuré

Ella se sentó al frente mío

-Tengo que irme a dormir-Rezongué cerrando mi mano derecha en un puño- Para estar bien para pasado mañana que tengo una "cita" con Jane Vulturi.

-Mierda, no me cuentes lo que tienes que hacer en tu cama con chicas-Respondió golpeando la puerta inútilmente

Suspiré

-¿Es que acaso no sabes lo que "se siente"?-pregunté arqueando una ceja

Isabella se puso rígida y bajó la mirada

Sonreí

-Eres virgen eh-Afirmé- Eso es bonito y sexy

-Cállate-

-Podría enseñarte varias cosas-Comuniqué clavándole la mirada

-No quiero volver… a estar con alguien- Forzó las palabras

Sentí que me inyectaban agua helada en las venas

-Ah, osea tu ya no… oh, es que no te he visto ningún novio-Me sonrojé

-Cuando yo tenía 14 años y el 16…de un simple beso pasamos al sexo- Suspiró como si fuera algo malo- Siempre creeré que fue una equivocación, eso fue hace cuatro años y yo era muy joven para andar en cosas de adultos… y todo se complicó cuando me enteré que Vanessa estaba enamorada de él-

Abrí los ojos ampliamente

-¿Te acostaste con Jacob?-

Asintió sonrojándose

-No sé porque te lo cuento, eres mi enemigo-Exclamó

Levanté las cejas al escuchar esa palabra

-Wow- Me tomé el pecho teatralmente- Eso me dolió Isabella, pero en realidad, es porque estás borracha.

Sonrió colocándose un mechón detrás de su oreja

-Que bueno-

Medité en lo interno lo que ella me acababa de contar, tuvo hace algunos años su encontró con Jacob… que ahora está con su hermana…

¡Dios!

-¿Estás enamorada de Jake?-Pregunté horrorizado ante la idea de que ella se haya hecho a un lado para que su hermana tenga la oportunidad de ser feliz.

Negó con la cabeza

-Fue un momento que nos dejamos llevar, el es mi mejor amigo pero…- Se río de sí misma- Nunca veas películas subiditas de tono con alguien que quieras mantener una buena amistad, aunque Jacob y yo somos buenos amigos ahora… pero estoy segura que no a todos les pasaría lo mismo-. Su mirada se ensombreció- Pero que te hablo a ti de eso, tu eres el rey de la infracción.

Me reí levemente

-Ya sabes, la carne es débil y el cuerpo pide –guardamos silencio durante unos instantes mientras ella fulminaba con la mirada la puerta cerrada, seguí meditando esta vez en cómo me vería a los ojos de los muchachos y de algunas chicas-Diablos, me veo como todo un mujeriego. ¿A qué si?-

Quise morderme la lengua pero ya era muy tarde, ella se había vuelto para verme

-En realidad- Dio un gran suspiro- Tal vez si tú sentaras cabeza, todo sería mejor. Si te enamoraras asentarías cabeza.

Me pasé una mano por el cabello

Si era este el momento de decirnos nuestras verdades, no habría ningún inconveniente de decirle lo de aquella chica del bus, y así podríamos llegar a mejores términos.

-Estoy locamente enamorado-Afirmé

**Bella POV**

-Claro, claro y yo soy bailarina profesional de ballet-Afirmé son sorna

Pero el no sonrió ni me dijo nada tratando de herirme como de costumbre cuando le respondo algo de mal gusto, solo abrazó sus piernas y apoyó su rostro en las rodillas.

Tirité de frío y el al verme se sacó la chaqueta y me la tendió, no era tiempo de niñerías, así que la tomé con gusto y las puse sobre mis piernas (que venían vestidas con una falda súper corta cortesía Alice-Nessie)

-Aunque no lo creas, mi corazón pertenece a alguien-Comunicó con tono omnisciente, sus ojos parecieron retroceder en el tiempo-Hace ya más de un año cuando vine a dar mi examen de admisión y a medio camino se malogró mi precioso, hermoso y veloz volvo plateado, no podía perderme del examen así que decidí tomar el autobús.

De pronto sentí que la sangre huía de mi rostro

-Había mucha gente, así que estaba parado…en eso frena el carro y para no caerme coloqué mi mano encima de la mano de una chica…que no le vi el rostro…aunque daría la vida entera por saber quién es, se que suena loco… pero estoy enamorado de ella-

Las lágrimas comenzaron a caer por mis mejillas. Eso lo hizo despertar de su sueño.

-¿Te pasa algo malo?-Dijo alarmado

Negué con la cabeza y agarré su mano poniéndola sobre la mía, como una ficha de rompecabezas encajó a la perfección… volví a sentir aquella descarga eléctrica y al ver la cara que puso…supe que el también la había sentido.

-Por fin te encontré-Musité

Por sus mejillas también comenzaron a caer lágrimas a pesar que se trataba de hacer el fuerte

De pronto sus brazos me envolvieron…y los sollozos de ambos con ellos. No quería separarme de él y parecía que no estábamos lo suficiente mente cerca a pesar de que no nos separaba ni un centímetro.

-Eres real-Murmuró –No lo soñé, perdóname por todo lo que te he dicho y hecho.

Me aclaré la garganta

-Creo que siempre hemos sabido que nos queremos-Se me quebró la voz en lo última parte-Tu también perdóname, perdóname, perdóname.

-Te quiero enemiga-Comunicó

-Y yo también te quiero estúpido enemigo mujeriego- Respondí

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Madre perla! Estamos tan cerca del final…. NOOOOO….Dios me encanta escribir esta historia…!

Disculpen la demora, es que ahora ando entrando menos al internet.,..x lo que mi abuela está muy enferma, y que mi inspiración me abandona por ratos..pero no se asusten..jamás dejaré un fic sin terminar eh!

Besos y deséenme suerte porque necesito mucha.

Gracias por leerme y no sean sinvergüenzas y dejen un mísero review que no se les caerán los dedos si lo hacen.

Y para el siguiente capi…


	10. Chapter 10: Comedor

**Capítulo: Comedor**

-¿Y qué haremos de a partir de ahora?-Pregunté comiéndome las uñas de puro nerviosismo

-¿Qué haremos de qué?-Preguntó Edward algo contrariado

-De cómo quedaremos de ahora en adelante…lo del "nosotros"-Afirmé

Se quedó pensando un momento, mientras yo rememoraba lo que acababa de pasar. Me limpié una lágrima antigua que pendía desde mi barbilla.

Me tomó de la mano

-¿Eso importa?-

Levanté la mirada y vi como su sus ojos aún húmedos se fueron acercando y de pronto sus labios tocaron dulcemente los míos, los entreabrí con torpeza y comenzamos una danza rítmica y sensual, algo explotó dentro de mí, ¿Justamente el indicado tenía que ser él?

Me aferraba a la idea de que todo iba a mejorar, y esperaba con todo mi corazón que fuera cierto. Más de un año añorando al chico del bus y era él, siempre estuvo cerca de mí y siempre desaproveché la oportunidad de descubrirlo.

Recordaba que nos habíamos nombrado la madre mutuamente, nos habíamos jugado bromas de mal gusto, etc., pero me parecía muy lejano, algo fuera de serie. Quizás nuestros subconscientes nos avisaban de lo que estaba pasando y querían de una forma u otra que estemos conectados.

La vida es muy rara

Edward alejó su rostro y me examinó con la mirada, mostró una amplia sonrisa cuando notó mis mejillas sonrojadas.

Entrecerré los ojos

-Seguro te pasa a menudo-Gruñí.

-¿El qué?-La pregunta pareció desconcertarlo

-Que se sonrojen cuando te besan-

Sonrió ampliamente mientras acariciaba mi mejilla.

-Pero tu sonrojo me gusta, me halaga, es adorable, te ves más hermosa, demuestra tu inocencia, me hace sentir bien… creo que por eso siempre he intentado sonrojarte-Se quedó pensando.

-¡Oh Dios mío!-Gritó Nessie desde afuera, pude sentir sus pasos apresurados.

-¿Crees que se habrán matado adentro?-Preguntó Alice con la voz temblorosa

-Mejor, chicas retrocedan y yo abriré la puerta- Anunció Carlisle

Guardaron silencio

-Mejor vamos nosotros también-Dijo Jasper jaloneando a alguien

-Espérate, no jales así a Emmett-Inquirió Jacob-El pobre está todo borracho.

¿Era que todos se habían reunido a fuera de mi baño?

-Ojalá que Bella haya dejado consiente a Edward-Chilló Esme con voz preocupada, me daba la impresión de ser muy maternal, estaba segura de que ella sería una buena madre en algún futuro.

Edward frunció el ceño

-No soy tan débil-Se quejó

Me encogí de hombros mientras me incorporaba con torpeza, no sé cuánto tiempo había estado sentada en el suelo que tenía las piernas entumecidas. Edward me imitó, pero esta vez el me tomó de la mano esperando a que abran la puerta

-Hazlo ya Carlisle-Se amargó Rosalie-No seas marica, no creo que se hayan matado, de repente se han quedado dormidos.

Giraron la perilla mientras yo entrecerraba los ojos

Sentí una leve briza de viento cuando abrieron la puerta.

-Sorpresa-Masculló Edward tímidamente

Se escucharon unos jadeos

Observé a mi hermana que parecía congelada en su lugar. Esperé que alguien diga algo pero no lo hicieron así que me atreví a hablar.

-Sabes, Vanessa-Miré a mi hermana-Encontré al chico del bus- Levanté mi mano entrelazada a la de Edward

-¿Edward?-Preguntó mi hermana llevándose una mano a la boca

-¡Ella!- gritaron los hermanos de Edward sonriendo ampliamente

El asintió

Jasper no entendía lo que estaba pasando.

-Wow-Musitó Esme-Esto es raro.

-¿Y dónde queda el nos odiamos, bla, bla mucho?-Preguntó Jacob

Miré a Edward que sonreía frescamente, de pronto me saqué los zapatos y le comencé a pegar con ellos.

-¿Ahora qué tienes?-Renegó

-Me debías un montón, tremendo baboso-Gruñí- Me has arruinado varias cosas.

-ja-Se rió sarcástico-¿Y tú me tratabas muy bien, no Swan?

Puse los ojos en blanco

-Largaos-Grité-Le meteré en la boca mi zapato talla 37 a Edward ahora mismo. Estoy segura que no quieren presenciarlo.

Un momento más tarde no había nadie en mi cuarto

-Tú me trataste mucho más mal a mí, te lo que yo te traté a ti-Grité defendiendo mi punto de vista, esperaba que me diera la razón automáticamente, pero como era de esperar de él no fue así.

-Mira Isabella, no quiero escucharte ahora-Se tapó las orejas con aire teatral.

-Eres estúpido-Alcé la voz para que me escuchara claramente por medio de su niñería.

Levantó una ceja

-Creo que tú eres más estúpida, discúlpame reina, pero es verdad-Rió a carcajada limpia.

-Entonces ¿Por qué estás aquí justo ahora?-Pregunté cruzándome de brazos

-Porque me gustas-Respondió

-¿Sabes?-Pregunté-Tu también me gustas, hasta antes de que supieras que eras el del bus- No sabía de dónde habían salido esas palabras, pero no hubo forma de que me mordiera la lengua.

-Tú también me gustas desde antes-Gritó de inmediato.

-Bien-Dijimos al unisono con los ceños fruncidos.

-¿Y por qué no somos novios?-Bramé molesta

-Que se yo-Masculló golpeando el suelo con sus zapatos-Seamos novios

-Pues seamos novios-Concluí- Ahora bésame

-Genial-Musitó acercándose

Ese beso fue abrumador, torpe pero dulce, sentía que la alegría nos envolvía y que mejoraba lo que había vivido, esto era raro, muy raro, parecía que en cualquier momento iba a despertar.

Luego hablamos de las cosas que nos gustaban hacer y las que odiábamos hacer, teníamos muchas diferencias y era difícil que estemos de acuerdo en algo.

-Mejores son los días cálidos-Afirmé con autoridad

-No, lo días nublado-Refutó él

Negué con la cabeza demostrando mi desaprobación

-En un día que todo iba mal, que estaba nublado y llovía te conocí y no consciente me enamoré de ti-Comunicó y al mirarlo parecía que sus ojos verdes tenía un color más…cálido como la esmeralda.

-Sabes-Dije después de meditarlo un rato-Me gusta el frío

Sonreímos

Volteé la cabeza hacia mi cama y miré el reloj que reposaba en mi mesa de noche: 1:10 am.

¿Dónde se hallaba Nessie a todo esto? Me levanté y prácticamente corrí hacia la ventana, ella se encontraba parada en la puerta con Jacob, tenía puesta la chaqueta de mi amigo…y estaban besándose.

Desvié la mirada como si no hubiera visto nada y regresé donde Edward que había prendido la radio.

-¿Sabes español?-Preguntó concentrado en buscar una emisora

-Si-Respondí-Bueno, se lo suficiente para entablar conversación con una persona de habla hispana.

-Creo que deberíamos buscar "nuestra" canción-Se quedó sin moverse unos tres segundos-Despiertas mi lado romántico.

-Eso me gusta-Afirmé

No pudimos llegar a buscar nada porque Vanessa entró con el labio ligeramente hinchado y con aspecto de querer dormir si no nos arrancaba la cabeza.

-A las 6:30 am mis tíos, vendrán a recogerme para dar un paseo, llegaré el lunes, mi hermanos se quedan porque tienen planes-. Edward se despidió de mí y lo extrañe al instante que cerró la puerta tras él.

Al amanecer en la cafetería los de "mi grupo" me lanzaban miradas suspicaces.

-Así que solo había "odio"-Se mofó Carlisle

Lo fulminé con la mirada

-Lo siento-Se avergonzó bajando la mirada

-Soy como una vidente-Afirmó Alice orgullosa de si misma-Sabía que terminarían juntos, Bella, tú y mi hermano hacen una estupenda pareja, son…tan iguales. Ahora somos familia.

Me abrazó, mientras yo seguía aún sin decir nada, pero lo que si me sorprendió que Emmett no hubiera hecho una de sus mortificantes y muchas veces perturbadoras bromas sobre el asunto. Lo miré por sobre el hombro, él comía rápidamente como si hubiera pasado algo.

No era nada, me di cuenta que era su comida favorita y se iba a pedir otro plato.

Negué con la cabeza, menuda familia a la que me había metido. Aún me parecía un sueño.

Las indirectas seguían siendo directas, pero caían sobre mí con mucha más frecuencia al no defender con el propósito "El que calla otorga".

Masqué mi manzana pero lo sentí sin sabor, estaba pensando si tan solo ayer le mandé a saludar al diablo a Edward porque ahora lo extrañaba tanto. ¿Había muerto la última hilera de cordura que me quedaba?

La teoría que me había propuesto era:

"Había dejado al descubierto todos los sentimientos que sentía por Cullen, entonces mi subconsciente no tenía la necesidad para reprimir lo que sentía para no ser dañado, porque era correspondida"

-Pues, y entonces Bella y Edward se chocaron y ella lo embarro completo con la malteada-Le contó Alice a Jasper como de forma consciente… conocí a mi novio.

Luego se ensimismó en contar la historia de lo del ómnibus, la mayoría daba aportes de lo que habían escuchado por ambos "implicados". Nessie, no se guardó nada de lo que yo le había dicho alguna vez.

Levanté la vista hacia la puerta y lo vi ahí, parado con una sonrisa torcida dibujada en el rostro. Mi corazón repiqueteó de alegría.

Me incorporé de un salto

-¡Amor!-Chillé mientras corría hacia él, me imitó y de pronto me abrazó con mucha fuerza. -¿Qué haces aquí?

-Le dije a mis tíos que tenía que estudiar para un examen-

-Que mentiroso eres-Le acusé riendo

Miré para las otras mesas y rápidamente me sonrojé. Reinada un absoluto silencio y todos admiraban el espectáculo que andábamos proporcionando, las caras incrédulas y confundidas de los que habían presenciado nuestras riñas pasadas.

Me imaginaba lo que estarían pensando, lo mismo que mis amigos: ¿No se odiaban? ¿No se querían matar? ¿Sacar los ojos? ¿O solo clavarle una aguja al ojo?

Parece que Edward no se tomó mucho tiempo en pensar y me depositó un beso en los labios.

-Te amo-Musitó muy bajo, y pude jurar que sola yo lo había escuchado

-Te amo también-Maldije por dentro yo si no había controlado el tono de mi voz.

Creo que todos lo captaron y el comedor entró en aplausos y muchos suspiros.

**FIN**

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Ahora se nos viene el epílogo para…cuando pueda actualizar. Que nervios, nos enteraremos de la reacción de Alec y una peleíta singular al estilo Bella/Edward XD y lo que significa el título del fic.

Si es muy corto este capítulo…no me jodan, es que mi abuela está mal y no puedo tomarme mucho tiempo para estas cosas. Tiene cáncer y procuro andar mucho con ella.

Espero que me comprendan y que no me critiquen por si es muy corto, porque tengo arranques bien feos.

Advierto.

Besos

Mayra.

PD: Gracias por todo este tiempo compartido, por haberse dignado a dejarme un review. Gracias por leer esta desviación de mi cabeza.


	11. Epilogo

**Epílogo**

-Sabía que terminarían juntos-Afirmó Alec en la clase de narrativa, se sentaba a mi lado.

Levanté la mirada hacia él

-¿Cómo es que todo el mundo lo sabía menos yo?-Pregunté frustrada

Suspiró

-¿Nunca has escuchado la frase "Del odio al amor hay un solo paso"?-

Desvié la mirada

-El que calla otorga, muñeca-

-Ni te creas mucho, de la que salvé a tu hermanita… se supone que hoy tendría una cita con Edward y las "citas" de él siempre terminaban sobre un colchón y entre las sábanas-Murmuré con aires de suficiencia.

Alec palideció de inmediato

-¿De verdad?-Preguntó

Asentí

-Ese maldito, queriéndole quitar la inocencia a mi hermana-Chilló. Le agarré del brazo para que no se pusiera a gritar más fuerte en medio de la clase.

-Shh-Siseé-Ahora el está conmigo ¿vale? Y no dejaré que se vaya por ahí con tu hermana, tranquilo ¿estás bien?-

-Si-Relajó los hombros

Sonó el timbre que indicaba que terminó la clase, salí caminando lentamente mientras mi compañero se quedaba pensativo en el salón, pobre Alec, si supiera que su hermana era una zorra de lo más recorrida. Ni siquiera Nessie le ganaba.

Negué con la cabeza ¿Cuán era el grado de ceguera emocional al que una persona podía llegar?

-¡Bella!-Gritó el hombre de mi vida.

Puse los ojos en blanco, yo que iba si por lo visto yo también la padecía.

-Hola-Dije volteando

-Te invito al cine en la noche ¿Si?-Preguntó sonriendo torcidamente

-Mejor, vamos a comer ¿Por favor?-

-Al cine-Pidió

-A comer-

-Al cine-

-¡A COMER!-

-¡AL CINE!-

Negué con la cabeza

-Eres un estúpido, siempre quieres que haga tu voluntad, por Dios hemos tenido como treinta peleas en nuestros dos días y medio de relación-Chillé agarrándome el cabello

-Solo hay una persona estúpida entre tú y yo, por lo que sé…no soy yo-Se mofó cruzándose de brazos

-¿Ahora te crees superior que yo?-Interrogué con las mejillas rojas a causa de la cólera. La gente pasaba mirándonos mientras negaban con la cabeza.

Bufó

-A las pruebas me remito, Bella…me graduaré con honores, soy el primero de la clase y cuando esté en último ciclo competiré para ir a hacer mi doctorado a Inglaterra. ¿Hola? Estudiamos literatura inglesa-Expresó moviendo las manos para todos lados.

Me reí falsamente

-Pues…en sí eres bien estúpido Eddie-

-¿Por qué?-

-Ya ves, tan estúpido que ni te das cuenta-Afirmé

-Te odio-Masculló

-Yo también -

-Te amo-

Sonreí

-Yo también-

-¿Primero a comer y luego al cine?-Dije lentamente esperando su respuesta

-Mejor comemos en el cine –

-Hecho-

**Cinco años después**

**Edward POV**

-Presentarás tu libro mañana, no sé ni de qué va, ni como se llama. ¿Cuándo me lo dirás?-Pregunté a Bella que escribía como posesa, en todo el día no la había visto dejar la laptop a un lado.

Bajé la tapa de su ordenador

Suspiró

-Se llamará Amor Llapac Atic-

-¿Llapa qué?-Pregunté confundido.

Bella se levantó de su asiento y se estiró lo más que pudo.

-Llapac Atic, es una palabra en el idioma Quechua, solía ser la lengua oficial del imperio incaico antes de la llegada de los españoles al Perú, mi libro es una combinación de español y quechua "Amor Llapac atic", que significa "Amor que todo lo puede"

Asentí asombrado por las palabras

-¿De qué trata?-

-¿No es obvio?... De cómo nos conocimos-Respondió- Y como…nos juntamos.

Sonreí

-¿Entonces tenemos un amor Llapac Atic?-

Asintió mientras se acercaba a abrazarme

-Pienso en la secuela; nuestra vida de ahora, escribámoslo juntos-

-Lo que tú quieras-Susurré besando su frente

-Bien, es la primera vez que no me das la contra-Afirmó apoyando su cabeza en mi pecho.

-¿Quieres que te la dé?-

-No-

Sonó el celular de mi novia y ella contestó rápidamente.

-Felicidades-Dijo después de un momento-Espero que te traiga toda la felicidad posible, hay que emocionante…si… claro… voy a tu casa luego, espero que ahora si te comportes mucho más madura…claro, claro nos vemos y felicitaciones nuevamente.

Luego guardó su celular

-Nessie, está embarazada-Me contó-Le diré que le ponga de nombre Isabella si es mujer y si es hombre Charlie-

Reí

-No, ellos deben decidir-Afirmé pasándole una mano por el cabello.

-No, yo puedo inferir también, será mi sobrino-Atacó

-Pero pero ella y Jacob son sus padres- contraataqué

-Baboso, nunca me quieres dejar que haga lo que quiero-

-¿Puedes callarte, Bella?-

Me miró levantando una ceja

-No puedo besarte si andas gritando-Sonreí ampliamente, a la vez que ella se sonrojaba y se quedaba muda- Así me gusta.


End file.
